Once Upon a Time
by XMidnight-WolfX
Summary: [NaruHina][TenNeji][SasuSaku][InoShika]The Sharingan Seven are an all powerful bandit group, what happens when they kidnap the kidnapped by accident?
1. Kidnapped Tales

:P Hey! Here's another story from me! Another one that magically popped into my head and drives me insane until I finish it.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Kidnapped Tales

* * *

**

The morning was young in a small sleeping quiet town a few miles away from the great city of Konoha. In that city was the magnificent palace of the Hokage family. The Hokage family ruled over the country of Fire for many generations. The country was a peaceful and well ruled land. The queen was alone, her husband and brother had died some years ago, all she had was her secret.

This secret of course, wasn't known by many. It was more of a legend, but it involved four girls from the country, these four had strange birthmarks on them. These birthmarks, however, were special. They symbolized the four elements, fire, water, earth, and wind. They also symbolized the start of a new generation of the Hokage family, as it's heiresses. When the four girls appeared, it would mean the end of the greatest tragedy the country has known, the Sharingan Seven.

The Sharingan Seven were well known throughout all the countries, but mostly in Fire country. Why? Because they were the most sophisticated thieves and warriors known. They managed to escape all of their missions and eluded capture for many years. Not much is known about them other than that.

The poor Queen has been trying to keep up with all her work for both her country and tracking the villainous bandits. She was unable to have children, so instead she searched for the legend, the four Princesses. She had searched for many years and they too eluded her. She was getting old and there was no heir, all she could do was search.

* * *

Light was peeking through the closed curtains into the dark shadowed room, revealing four bodies, bodies of young women. Two of them had been awake for sometime now and they were whispering to one another. 

"I can't believe this has happened!" Hissed one of them.

"I know, how could we have been snatched up like this!" frowned a pink short haired girl, she was talking to her new long blonde haired friend.

Another girl turned over and stared with them with drooping eyes. "Will you two be quiet? Some of us have work tomorrow." Yawned a young woman with milk chocolate brown hair that was put up into two buns, he eyes were also milk chocolate brown.

The blonde haired girl stared with her light blue eyes at the one that just awoken, "I don't think you'll be working today. If you haven't noticed, we're far away from home, all of us."

The chocolate haired girl's eyes widened as she remembered the events that happened the night before. She sat up with a jerk and shrieked. The pink and blonde haired girl's pounced onto her and covered her mouth.

"SHHH! They might come back!" hissed the pink haired girl.

After some odd minutes of silence the brown haired girl calmed down and the two retraced their hands and sat back down.

"Where are we?" Asked the brown haired girl.

"Don't know." Replied the Blonde haired girl.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The pink haired girl smiled,"I'm Sakura. And this is another kidnapped girl named Ino." Sakura paused and she looked over at the other sleeping girl, "That one there is Hinata; she was awake earlier but fell asleep.

"And you are?" Ino asked.

"My name is Ten-ten…" She said.

They sat in silence then Ino broke it, "So, where are you all from?"

Sakura looked up, "I am from the small town of Ivaice."

"Ivaice? Never heard of it." Ino said. "I'm from the city of Konoha."

"So is Hinata." Sakura added onto Ino's sentence.

Ten-ten gulped, how could these girls be so friendly toward each other when they've all been kidnapped! "I… I come from Alum Rock."

The two other girls stared at her and Ino said, "Never heard of that either. What were they like?"

--Flashback--

_It was a cold afternoon and Ten-ten was skipping along beside a long river. She was on her way to her job. She worked as a weapon maker's assistant, which was pretty unusual for that area. She was humming happily until she saw him. He had short brown hair and great amber eyes. He was tall and sturdy with some big sized muscles bulging from under his shirt. His name was Dominick. Unfortunately, Ten-ten had fallen for him, even though he had a bad temper and the brain the size of an ant, almost non-existent._

_Dominick looked up and smiled, "G-morning." He said in his gruff 'manly' voice._

_Ten-ten blushed a bit and nodded as she quickly passed him._

_Once she got to her job in a small building beside the river, she spent many hours there, all of which she was concentrating hard on her work. Once she realized what time it was, she decided to tell the master that she was leaving for the day. Ten-ten walked into the back room and told him that she was leaving. She exited the small building and slowly closed the door. Unknown to her a person was standing behind her. As she turned around she caught a slight glimpse and everything went black._

--end flashback—

Ino and Sakura stared at her and began to laugh uncontrollably as Ino did Dominick impersonations.

"Erg, My name is Dominick; I prance around like a sissy man." Ino said trying to imitate his gruff 'manly' voice.

Sakura was on the brink of crying from laughing so hard while Ten-ten couldn't help but join them. Hinata also was laughing, but quietly; she had been listening in since Ten-ten began her story.

--Flashback--

_Hinata was prancing her way home in the happy sunlight. When she reached her home she stopped and her smile faded. She always disliked coming home. Her father wasn't very nice to her. There were many times when she had been late by one second and he had gotten so mad that he slapped her and threw her to the ground. He always made her feel bad, how he praised her sister instead of her. He always found something to bring her down. 'Your skills are so poor that a slug could beat you!' was one of the main ones._

_Hinata sighed and entered the house. Her house was always so big, but it wasn't homely, it never was. She walked passed the garden, knowing well that he would be there…_

_A figure cut her off before she could escape, "Hinata! You're late!" Called the cold criticizer's voice, his white angry eyes met her soft white ones._

_"U-uh, I'm sorry father." Hinata trembled._

_"Sorry? There's nothing called sorry!" He slapped her across the face, making her fall back onto the ground._

_She couldn't help but start to cry as her hands flew to the red mark on her face and she ran into her room. She closed the door hurriedly and slid her back down against it and she cried into her knees. Hinata didn't notice the dark figure standing behind the door, standing next to her. She looked up and everything went black._

--End flashback--

The girls stared at the young woman with short black hair and white eyes. They felt so bad for her. They pounced onto her and gave her a great big bear hug. They all smiled as they embraced the poor girl.

Sakura said, "We're like family now. We've got to stick together, you know?"

All the girls nodded and Ino was happy that she had met these girls.

--Flashback--

_The Yamanaka flower shop wasn't very busy on days like these. Ino was sitting at the cash register, resting her head lazily onto her hand. She closed her eyes and reopened them a few seconds after. Ino stood up from her chair and walked over to a tub of purple orchid. She'd always loved orchids, they were the most romantic flower other than a red rose. The orchid represented elegance and destined love. Ino heard the door jungle as a customer walked in. _

_"Welcome to-"As Ino turned she was smiling, only to be greeted by darkness…_

--End flashback--

Now they all looked at Sakura for her to tell her tale.

--Flashback--

_Sakura was sitting in a somewhat open area in a forest, she sat on a tree stump. This was one of her favorite place for solitude, she came here pretty often. Her head was lowered, looking down, as her forehead rested against her palms. She had a lot of things on her mind. Not long ago she had **another **premonition. She's been having these visions for a few days now, about 2 weeks. Each time they came true, that's what scared her. _

_Her latest one Sakura found that it was the strangest. It was currently on her mind, it was about a girl trapped in a house of flames. After that it skipped to where a dark figure stood behind her. Then it skipped to a freeze frame of a tall man with raven black chicken hair, his eyes were cold and deep with anger and sorrow._

_Sakura's mind was distracted by a strange smell that is hardily around in this forest village, smoke. She looked up and was grey fumes arising to the north. Before she could stop herself she ran in the direction. When she got there she found a house covered in flames. She gaped in horror at the sight. Some of the village people were already tending to it, but they were having no luck._

_"Someone save here!" cried a woman in serious mental and physical pain._

_There was a girl in there, it was that girl. Sakura ran into the burning home, not paying attention to the flames cutting into her skin like knives. She ran throughout the rooms and came upon a room where the body of an unconscious girl lay. Sakura picked up her body and ran out of the house just in time before it collapsed._

_The villagers ran to her and took the girl. Before Sakura knew it she was thrown to the ground. Many of the villagers stood over her, surrounding where she had fallen. Their eyes showed what they felt towards her, hatred._

_"Demon girl, you were the one who started the fire!" Yelled one man._

_"N-no." She said in horror as she was kicked in the stomach._

_"LIAR!" Called more of the villagers._

_They punched her, kicked her, and pulled her hair. She got up and pushed the men aside and ran away into the forest. There weren't any bruises visible but there was blood coming from her mouth and tear falling from her eyes. It had always been like this. Just because her hair was pink and she wasn't normal, they treated her like this, always and forever, nothing would change it._

_She reached her stump of solitude again and sad on it, burring her face into her hands. She stayed like that until she felt a presence behind her. Sakura quickly pulled away and jumped out of reach. She looked down at the dark figure; he was also from her vision. He would take her away, she knew that. Sakura would not let him, she had decided that. But before she knew it he was behind her again and she quickly turned around and met darkness._

--End flashback--

Sakura finished her story, leaving out some of the details of how the village treated her. The three girls hugged her and Sakura yelped in pain as they brushed against the bruises and wounds on her body. When they pulled away the helped bandage up the pink haired girl. Once they had finished up, a knock came from the door as it opened to reveal five guards. Each one took the girls by the arms and dragged them away somewhere.

* * *

All these girls have tragic lives, what does fate have in store for them? And who the hell kidnapped them? Find out in the next chapter! 

_**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you like the story so far... T.T PLEASE!**_


	2. Escape to the Crate

Hi! Here's the second chapter! It's taking me awhile to get this one started, but once I do, i'm sure it will entertain you.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Escape to the Crate**

They grabbed our arms and pulled us away to the head guard, apparently he had summoned us, what a loser. How dare he force us like this. How dare he kidnap us. What the hell does he want with us anyway? My guard was playing with my hair and I was getting annoyed. I felt a small pain and realized he pulled out a few strands of my long blonde hair, not good! I punched him in the face.

They continued to pull us to his location, my guard's grip tightened on my arm, he could've broken my arm! They led us to a door and knocked on it, it opened immediately. We were thrust into the room and down in front of the one. He was surely ugly, with that bowel cute hair style and super thick eyebrows. He looked awfully similar to the guard that pulled Sakura along gently; he was just a younger version. He was also making flirtatious moves on her, but she didn't seem to notice, apparently she wasn't interested; who would be? Now back to the chief, he sat at a cluttered desk in his ugly little messy brownish lime green room.

Super Eyebrow Chief began to speak, "You girls are awfully pretty… and I bet you are mad as hell for what is going on." He sat up from his desk. And strode over to Ten-ten and lifted her chin with his hand. Ten-ten's eyes twitched and she used the only weapon on her, she stomped her foot as hard as she could on his foot, making Super Eyebrow Chief jump back in pain.

"You have young energy! I bet you lived freely, living each day to the best! And blah blah blah (the usual ranting of eternal youth)"

The girls sweat dropped as he continued his speech for at LEAST five minutes straight. When he was done, he advanced on Ten-ten yet again. She glared at the man as she was forced back from punching him, her target would be his face; it alone was pretty creepy. He slid his finger to her chin and lifted it up so that they could see eye to eye, her dark glaring chocolate ones and his black creepy ones. With his other hand he was about to attempt to grope her but…

The wall crumbled away and flew everywhere as it was struck from the outside. When the dust cleared a tall shinobi with silver hair and was wearing a mask over his face was walking towards them. He had his forehead protector over his right eye, but other than that another total stranger appeared before us! Silver walked over to the now trembling Super Eyebrow Chief.

"Oi, Hokage wants you to know that you've been demoted for your latest actions…" He looked over at us, "Kidnapping these young girls from their homes… tsk tsk tsk…"

Super Eyebrow's eyes glared at Silver, "My arch nemesis, Kakashi! You cannot have these girls!" He stepped between Ten-ten and Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eye, "Tsunade-sama has summoned them, and has given the orders for your punishment." He gestured to the guards to let them go and they did. We scrambled over to Kakashi as he looked up to the Super Eyebrow's mini me, "You, Lee was it?" Lee nodded, "Come with us, you'll be acting as these girls escort along with me."

He turned around and left through the big hole in the wall, us and Lee following him. As soon as we stepped out, the light was blinding, it burned my eyes until I was adjusted to the surroundings. Turns out we were being held in a small stone house in the middle of a desert. I sighed; I never liked deserts, too hot and too sandy. This didn't look good, not to me or any of the other kidnapees.

We walked through the desert for hours that felt like days. I couldn't last any longer. I fell to the ground, my blonde hair whirling around me, and I met darkness.

* * *

I awoke to the soft chirping of birds, birds? I sat up and looked around. Where am I? This room was fashioned as if it were a castle's room. I was lying on a grand queen sized bed, so comfortable that I could fall asleep again in seconds. I hopped out of bed onto the smooth wooden floor, my brown shoulder length hair swayed, wait, my hair has never been down before! I quickly took two ribbons that were tied around my writs and put my hair up into two buns, the usual. When I was done I looked around, there was two dark stained oak dressers, a long one and a tall one with a cupboard. I spotted a window and looked out it's rickety glass shudders. My view was amazing, it overlooked part of a massive garden, but this part was a giant apple tree. It stood there in it's aged glory with it's beautiful leaves and rich sparkling apples. My mouth dropped as I stared at it. 

I heard a crash behind me and I turned around to see a door opening and a blonde haired girl run into me room, Ino. I stared at her for a second, then it processed in my mind. We were kidnapped, and then saved by a guy named Kakashi, while in fact we're still kidnapped but all we did was transfer to somewhere better and much better care is taken to us.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled.

Ino nodded as she approached me, "Yeah, it may be a better place, but we're still kidnapped. Our doors are locked, we can't leave but we can visit each other, as I just realized." Ino sweat dropped.

I looked at her, she was right, each room must have either two or three doors, one door was locked and the other(s) led into another girl's room. We went to my other door and opened it to find white eyes right behind the door; we couldn't stop so we all crashed onto the floor, on top of poor Hinata. We quickly stood up, helped Hinata up, and dusted ourselves off.

Hinata looked at us and said, "What do your views look like?"

How could this girl just care about the views? Oh well, we all have our own strangeness. Turns out that Ino over looks a great shining pond, and Hinata over looks an orchard of many elaborate colors. Looks like all of our rooms are the same, just layed-out differently and different color beds, Ino's was purple, Hinata's was light blue almost white, and mine was red. But, where is our pink haired friend, Sakura? We went over to Hinata's extra door and opened it, we stopped dead.

She was there alright, loving every bit of it. Sakura was sprawled out all over her teal bed, her eyes were closed and she had one big grin on her face. We giggled at her and she looked at us, he smiled growing bigger. I wondered were she had gotten those clothes, but then again they were probably provided somewhere in our dressers. Sakura wore a red tank top with small little designs on it; it was connected at her neck; revealing her whole back and it stopped around her belly button and the shirt hugged her body, and white shorts that the back draped down like it was a cape, around her leg was a punch strapped on for dear life, and she had a bag draped around her shoulder and waist. She also had chain mail between her shoulder and elbow on both arms. Sakura looked a lot like a kunoichi.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked.

"There's a whole bunch of things we can pick from in our dressers." Sakura said as she got up from her bed and pulled on a pink jacket.

We all ran back into our rooms and investigated. After some time, I found the perfect attire. Tight spandex like shorts and a red oriental shirt with black dragons on it, over that I wore a black long sleeved holey cape, it connected near my collar bone and it wore like a very loose shirt and cascaded down like Sakura's shorts; like a cape. I had a weapons pouch attached to my leg like Sakura's. I went back into Sakura's room to find Hinata was already done. Hinata wore a big white jacket, under that was a tight black shirt. Her pants were black but not baggy, and she had a black pouch just like ours attached to her leg. As soon as I was done inspecting Hinata's clothing Ino walked in and I turned to see her attire. Her's consisted of a violet shoulderless shirt where the collar extended more than usual, the rest of her arms were covered in chain mail. She wore tight knee length shorts like Sakura's, just black, and she too had a punch hugging her leg.

We all looked at each other and started to giggle, all the clothes we picked showed off our curves, or at least some of them. We stopped giggling when we realized one thing was missing, their head protectors.

"Does anyone know where they went?" Ino asked.

"I don't remember, I think we lost them!" Sakura cried.

We are all kunoichi of the Country of Fire, but our head protectors were gone. The horror of it struck us hard, what were we without our head protectors? It's not like we can go and get another one, can we? Our thoughts were pushed aside when a click was heard and Sakura's door burst open.

A maid with curly long black hair walked in, "Oh!" She said surprised, "You're up already?"

We nodded in silence. "Well, mistress wants to see you… and it looks like you've already found your way to the clothes. Well, follow me."

She walked back through the door and we followed her down the many halls. We passed many paintings and pictures; we stared at them carefully as we stopped now and then. The maid led us for a few minutes and stopped when we reached a door.

"Mistress is beyond this room, she will meet with you now." She knocked on the door twice and opened the door.

_

* * *

It's been three months since we were kidnapped. Tsunade-sama has given us this journal to write important things in. I can still remember how she took us in, it really had surprised us. "I will be keeping you here until the matter is fixed, until then I am your kidnapper." Hahaha, it's true that we are still kidnapped, but we like this place. It's full of mystery and everything! The others and I have been training and studying ever since. You'll always find Sakura in the library, reading about medical things and other shinobi things. Ten-ten is always locked away in a forging room, making weapons; she's really good at it too! Ino's been_ _going between many things: training, visiting with Sakura, helping me, and some other things, but you'd normally find her soaking in a nice refreshing bath. Then there's me, I've been taking advantage of the beautiful landscape; painting and sketching almost everything I see._

_Did I mention that Tsunade-sama has gotten us replacements of our head protectors, they're just like our older ones; just newer. I place mine around my neck, while Ino has her's around her waist, Ten-ten has her's on her forehead, and Sakura has her's on her head having it act as a ribbon to hold back her short hair._

_Oh shoot, I have to stop here, it's time for dinner. Until next time._

_--Hinata (Day 1)

* * *

_

Hinata finished up the last few lines and closed the journal. She sighed and smiled as she ran to dinner with her fellow sisters. While Hinata was running down the stairs, skipping every two steps, she saw Sakura and called to her. Sakura turned to her, her eyes were clouded green.

Hinata walked up to Sakura, "You got that cloudy look again."

Sakura blinked, "I had another vision…"

It had been awhile since Sakura had a vision, this was a bad sign.

"A-About?" Hinata asked nervously.

"There were these guys, and…and…" Sakura paused, "Oh no. I've forgotten."

Hinata told her it was ok and they headed to the dining room to meet the others. When they entered the room they found that Ten-ten was still working, as she was not there yet. They took their places as Ten-ten and Tsunade walked in and took their places. That night's meal was spaghetti without meatballs. After about half an hour, they were all one and waiting on Tsunade's daily news.

Tsunade looked at them, "Unfortunately the matter hasn't yet been cleared up, so I will continue to hold you four here."

The girls snorted at this, as if she was doing a good job of being a kidnapper, there is a think black line that is the boundary, and Tsunade had always been on the non-kidnapper side.

"Secondly, the matters with the Sharingan Seven have gotten worse. There have been more attacks reported on cities and towns all over the country." Tsunade sighed.

Ino turned to Sakura, "Do you think you can see where they will strike next?"

Sakura took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few silent moments Sakura opened eyes and shook her head in defeat.

"Nothing…" She said sadly.

"It's ok Sakura." Hinata patted her back in a comforting way.

At that moment, a maid ran into the room, "T-Tsunade-sama! There's a stranger coming this way, he's gotten passed all the guards so far!"

Tsunade jerked her head toward the girls, "Run up to the fourth floor quickly! Hide up there!"

The girls jumped up from the table and quickly ran up many stairs to the upper floors. When they finally made it to the fourth floor they stopped at the door. They were to never go through this door, never. They quickly opened the door and entered the gigantic room. It was covered in cobwebs and layers of dust. There were boxes and crates in places, ancient furniture, and more. The girls quickly looked around the room and Hinata disappeared down the stairs.

"Hinata!" Yelled Ino. "Shit! Sakura get her!"

Sakura obeyed and ran after Hinata. She followed her to the second floor, where Hinata ran into her room and came back moments later with the journal and our weapon pouches.

"Good idea." Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her back up the stairs.

While on the third floor they ran into a masked man and they took a sharp turn, dodging him and running passed him and up the stairs. When then got there they flung open the door and quickly closed it.

"I-Ino?" sakura stuttered in fear.

"Over here!" Ino's head popped up behind a crate; in fact they were hiding in the crate.

Sakura and Hinata jumped into the wooden box with the others, quickly closing the door behind them The crate was pitch black, and the girls sat in silence, trying not to make a noise at all. Their hearts were beating loudly and they were breathing hard. They had been sitting in the crate for awhile, they didn't no how long; it could've been seconds, minutes, hours. Hinata could help but close her eyes and soon she was asleep.

_

* * *

"Father?"_

_"What is it Hinata?" Asked an angry voice._

_"H-How d-did mother… pass away?"_

_Her father's eyes narrowed, "Why, Hinata?"_

_"I-I heard th-the maids t-talking about her…"_

_Hinata felt pain on her cheek and realized that she wasn't standing anymore. "She died because of you! She gave her life to give you yours!"_

_Another pain jolted in Hinata's other cheek…

* * *

_

Hinata woke up sobbing, sobbing without any sound. She looked up to see teal eyes staring at her, giving her a look to tell her to be quiet. Hinata stopped immediately and listened.

"What's in the crate?" Asked a childish male voice.

"Dunno." Answered a lazy voice, "Itachi came back with it this morning."

* * *

Here's another chapter... with a cliff hanger, but i bet you can figure out who the two people are, noticing "childish" and "lazy" lol please review! 


	3. The Guys and the Girls

Here's the next chapter... it took me awhile, about 4 hours maybe less... i lost track. hope you enjoy, lol

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Guys and the Girls, kidnapped the kidnapped.**

"What's in the crate?" Asked a childish male voice.

"Dunno." Answered a lazy voice, "Itachi came back with it this morning."

"Where'd he get it, Shikamaru?" Asked the childish male.

"How the hell should I know? You're so troublesome Naruto." Said the one know as Shikamaru.

Hinata's eyes opened wide as Ino began to wake up, noisily. Sakura's hand flew to Ino's mouth, her green eyes meeting her blue ones. Ino was confused then she realized that they were still hiding, and people were probably around. Ino nodded to Sakura to tell her that she understood and Sakura's hand left her mouth. They sat in silence as they listened in.

"Can we open it?" Naruto asked.

The girls gulped silently. "Probably not. Itachi probably wants to open it with us, splitting it you know."

'Splitting'… the girls gulped again. Just who were these guys and what did they want? The girls were snapped out of thought when Ten-ten kicked out in her sleep hitting Ino in the face making her yelp. Hinata and Sakura held back the now awake Ten-ten and the mad Ino, making them both silent.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno, maybe there's a mouse in there or something." Shikamaru lazily said, apparently not caring.

Foot steps could be heard approaching them. "Oi, Kiba. Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

Kiba had a friendly gruff voice, "Just feeding Akamaru here." The dog barked.

"Hm? What's wrong with Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"He smells something odd. It's coming from that crate. Where'd that come from?" Kiba asked.

"Itachi brought it back from his raid." Shikamaru sighed.

More foot steps were heard and Kiba shouted, "Hey! Neji! Where you headed to?"

The guy named Neji remained quiet, until, "Training. What's that?"

"What's it look like?" Shikamaru asked.

"A box." Neji said in his cool and calm voice. "What is it doing here?"

"Itachi brought it back from his raid last night." Kiba answered.

The guys stood in silence as the girls sat quietly, afraid to make a sound. After a few moments the girls sensed something, someone was coming. Sure enough they heard the guys gulp as someone approached them.

"H-Hey! Itachi! What's in the box?" Naruto tried not to get on the guy's nerves.

"You'll see." Replied a cold emotionless voice. "Where is he?"

"Eh, probably out training or something." Kiba said.

"Then perhaps what ever is left over will be his, that is, if there is anything left over." Itachi said, "Open the crate."

The girls gulped and the next thing they knew they were flat on the ground staring up and the five, no six, men. The guys look dumbfounded at them, but the girls stood up quickly and looked at the six, they stopped dead. Among the six was none other than Kakashi-sensei. But that wasn't what surprised them, it was the guys.

All at the same time:

-I looked up through my now messy brown hair; my brown eyes met white eyes. I looked at the man in front of me. He wore a strange white shirt like jacket and navy blue shorts; he had a weapons pouch also hugging his leg. What surprised me what how, erm, sexy he looked. His face was overly handsome and collected. He had long black hair, which looked silky? He seemed calm at the sight of us.

-My blue eyes met brown ones and I silently gasped to myself. He wore a chain mail shirt that was somewhat covered by a green jacket and long grey pants; he too wore a holster on his thigh. His hair was collected into a pony tail and his head looked like a pineapple; I chuckled at this. He had a lazy but handsome face, and he was giving us a furrowed eye browed frown.

-I looked at him, my white eyes meeting his sea blue ones, and I looked away toward the ground. I nervously twiddled my index fingers as he **stared** at me. He wore a baggy orange jacket, and orange pants. Apparently his color was orange. He too had a holster on his thigh, does everyone put it there? He had short messy blonde hair and a childish friendly face. He was obviously the one called Naruto.

All three of the girls breathed at the same time, "Damn…"

Sakura on the other hand glared at the one known as Itachi and her thought trusted person Kakashi.

"Oh dear." Kakashi whispered.

Itachi looked down at the girls; his black eyes were narrowed at them. He wore a long black overcoat with red cloud patterned on it, beneath it you could see a chain mail shirt, but that was it. Unlike the other's he had short shin length black hair.

"We have some stowaways." Itachi's cold voice echoed, "Dispose of them." With that he turned and strolled away from them, but not before Sakura went up to him and punched.

Strangely, he couldn't stop the girl and before he knew it, she did what no one else could; she actually laid a hand on him, she touched him. Itachi staggered back a bit and glared down at the pink haired girl. He quickly raised his hand and attempted to hit her back but was stopped by three arms.

"Oh no you don't! No one touches **our** Sakura!" Ino shouted.

He withdrew his hand, glared at the girls and walked away into the shadows, "Keep them. They may prove useful."

The girls relaxed as the four guys minus a mysteriously disappear Kakashi came up to them.

"I can't believe you survived that!" The blonde said scratching his head.

The girls just stared at him, while Hinata hid a small tinge of pink on her face.

He stared at them and it hit him, "Oh! Yeah, I'm Naruto. This is Shikamaru," Gesture toward the lazy genius. "This is Neji," Points to the black haired, white eyed guy. "And this is Kiba." He pointed to the guy that the girls didn't really notice.

He wore a big grey hooded jacket and long grey pants. His hood was up so you couldn't tell what his hair color was, and he had red rectangles on his cheeks of his handsome face. His brown eyes met the girl's.

They nodded and Ino spoke up, "Well I'm Ino. This is Ten-ten, Sakura, and Hinata." Ino gestured to each of them as they nodded.

"Neji-kun…" Hinata quietly said as she looked up at him, "Is my cousin."

The entire group, except for the two, were taken aback.

"You have a cousin!" Naruto gaped.

His calm and collected voice answered, "Yes."

After a few more moments they surprise effect wore off, leaving eight teens standing around.

"We better do something. Itachi told us to take care of them. Each one of us gets one, except for me. I already have someone to take care of, so just give who's left over to Sasuke." Kiba said. "We should do it now, it's getting late."

After that Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her away toward his quarters, with Hinata blushing madly all the way. The group watched them as they turned a dark corner and out of sight. No one made a move; they didn't know who they would pick.

"Mm, Ten-ten have you seen the kunai you made me? I think I might have dropped it in the crate." Sakura said as she panicked.

Ten-ten rolled her eyes and presented her with her favorite kunai, "You mean this?" The kunai was original, sharp but elegant; this caught someone's eye.

"You… make weapons?" Neji asked.

"Yup! I'm a weapons master." Ten-ten smiled.

"You're with me." Neji walked off in the direction Naruto went, Ten-ten followed him silently as she waved good-bye to her two friends.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, the last guy was Shikamaru.

"I'll take this one Sakura, don't worry. And tell me if you see anything good tomorrow ok!" Ino gave her a 'thumbs up' and walked away with Shikamaru.

Kiba looked at the last girl left, he pink hair eluded him. Was that even natural?

"Sakura was it?"

She nodded.

"You're not mute are you?"

"No, I'm just tired." Sakura replied.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll take you to Sasuke's room." Kiba took her in the direction the other went in and turned the dark corner where everyone disappeared at.

The corner led to a dark stairway. No one would've guess that they were actually in a castle in a cave, really. As they passed many torch lit halls a small conversation arose.

"Who is Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Kiba sighed, "He's Itachi's younger brother."

Sakura's expression darkened.

"Don't worry, he may be his brother but their personalities are somehow different even though I can't explain how." Kiba laughed.

"Why wasn't he there before? I heard from one of you that he was training?"

"Yeah, he's normally always training. Which reminds me, when he finds you in his room… he might attack you."

"Great." Sakura said as they reached Sasuke's room.

Kiba opened the door and let her in before closing it and saying, "See ya tomorrow Sakura."

* * *

As he closed the door I was locked up into a dark room. Only a few torches were in the room, but still, it was pretty dark. The walls on the room were black, I think. His dresser was a dark oak, maybe not? He had many bookshelves of books, book? Odd, I love books. And he had one **BIG** bed, I hope he's not fat or something. I walked over at sat down on the navy blue bed. I shivered, not only was the bed not that comfy but the room was seriously getting colder. Before I realized it, I crawled up to the top of the bed and laid there, letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

I walked down the empty illuminated halls towards my room. My room was always my room, no one else's, just mine. I was on my way back from training, I think Itachi wanted me for something; oh well. It doesn't matter now, it was late at night and there weren't any missions, except for the raid last night. I would've liked to have gone, but he said that he alone would do it. I wonder what he brought back.

I opened my door and entered my dark shadowed room. I was tired so I decided to not bother changing. I dropped my pack on the ground near the foot of the bed and laid down on my bed. I took a deep breath…of strawberries? Where did that come from? And what's this soft feeling I'm laying on? I opened my eyes and turned to my left, oh shit. Pink was what I saw.

There was a girl with pink hair lying right next to me, on **my** bed, in **my** room. Who they hell is she! The girl turned over, her face only a few inches away from my own. Her eyelashes began to flutter as she slowly opened her eyes. My black onyx eyes met… teal petal ones. I jumped up from the bed in horror, what the hell? She stared at me, blinked, and continued to stare.

"I thought Kiba said you'd try to kill me?" Her voice came out like soft rose petals, or delicious whip cream, or a soft lullaby.

"Hn?" Was what I answered with, I just stared at her.

* * *

I looked up at the man. I was a bit shocked and speechless. I didn't know what he looked like until a torch flickered, casting off the shadowed darkness around his face, and when I saw his face my heart stopped.

He wore a navy blue shirt like jacket, and white shorts. He wasn't wearing his holster pack anymore. His hair was like his brother's but it wasn't straight like a form of bowel cut, it seemed like it was naturally layered as it was spiked out. And his face was beyond those of the guys she met before; I could tell that Itachi and he were related, but not by much. I think it was their narrowed onyx eyes. His side bangs covered some of his face, while his Konoha head protector covered his forehead. Wait, he had a head protector? Now that you mention it all the guys had a Konoha head protector.

"Oh damn…" I whispered to myself.

Unfortunately, I could help but gape at the one known as Sasuke. He stood there in all his sexy glory but, it scared me. It scared me so much; he was the man I saw in my vision. And that's when it hit me, we were kidnapped… and now we were kidnapped again by accident, what a small world it is to be kidnapped twice.

"You must be Sasuke." I said.

He grunted, yep, a bit like his brother.

"Uhm… Stop staring at me. Your eyes might burn something." I chuckled; it was the first joke since I got here.

"Hn." And he turned away, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I smiled.

He turned back at me, apparently he wasn't in the mood for games, or so said his expression.

"Fine, fine. I was kidnapped on accident with my friends by your brother." I said, I had totally avoided the first question.

"Who are you?" His cold calm voice asked.

I wasn't going to tell him, but like I had a choice. But luckily I was saved by a knock on the door.

"Hey Sasuke you in yet?" Naruto's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Sasuke opened the door to answer his question.

Naruto walked in, "You need to lighten up your room…"

Sasuke smacked him hard on the head, "What is it dobe?"

Naruto clutched his head, "Oh yeah. Hinata-chan wanted me to give this to you."

Naruto handed me a book, it was too dark to tell what it was but she knew immediately what it was; the journal. I looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto."

He blushed, "No problem Sakura-chan."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Naruto left, "Sakura, eh?"

I glared at him as I stood up from the bed and walked over to his desk and set the journal there. He stood there in silence as I took my seat at the desk, opened the journal, and took out a pencil. Sasuke mumbled and walked over to his bed and crawled in, he lay on his side with his back facing me.

I silently chuckled at him and began to read what the others had put.

* * *

_Well, since the last time we've written in this… we've been kidnapped on accident by a group of seven guys. Sakura was brave to punch the leader, but there would be no way that he'd hurt **our** SAKURA! No way! All the guys except for the leader and the mysterious Sasuke seem to be nice._

_We all have been separated for the moment, as we stay in the rooms of the guys. I'm currently in a green room, writing this with a lazy guy already asleep. Hinata's off with Naruto where every they are, Ten-ten is with that Neji guy; who happens to be Hinata's cousin. And I think Sakura is with Sasuke, I'm not sure, but I hope he's not like Itachi. Then there was that other guy, Kiba. He has a dog named Akamaru, he's pretty cute. And then there was Kakashi, what the hell was he doing there? Maybe we'll find out later. But other than that, I currently dying of boredom, this Shikamaru guy is pretty lazy, but he's actually quite intelligent; Sakura would enjoy talking to him. _

_Oh crap, Neji's walking by! I gotta give this to him so he'll pass it on to Ten-ten._

_--Ino (Day2)_

_Here's the continuation of Ino's entry. I'm proud of my vision sister, fighting back to a bully! And if she didn't we'd probably all be dead! Aren't we lucky to have her. According to Ino's entry, Ino is with Shikamaru, and Sakura is with the mysterious Sasuke. I hope Sakura's ok, she's fragile but can surely kick ass!_

_I'm a bit lonely now that we're separated; I'm stuck in a grey and black room. And I can't help but be creeped out. That Neji guy kept staring at me and now that he's in bed I think he's sleeping with his eyes open, or maybe he's still awake just afraid that if he falls asleep I might kill him or something. I don't think I have it in me to kill people, especially someone related to our sister Hinata._

_Oh he blinked. Ok Neji's awake. I'll have him take this to Hinata for me. Later!_

_--Ten-ten (Day2)_

_It was odd to find my cousin ad the door with this journal, but I gladly took it and Naruto-kun seemed to scare him off? I'm not sure, he just started to talk about Ramen… and it's been about five minutes and he hasn't stopped yet. I take it that he likes Ramen. I'm glad to hear that everyone is ok, Ten-ten should be safe with my cousin, and I don't think he sleeps with his eyes open, I sure don't. Ino is with Shikamaru in boredom. And Sakura is with Sasuke? I hope she's ok._

_As you would think, Naruto-kun's room is…orange, very orange. He doesn't seem to be like the others, he's quite a cheery person; he's currently bouncing on the bed and trying to read over my shoulder. He's so cute! Oh, uhm… yeah. He's treating me very kindly; I think he and I will get along well. But oddly, since he's taken me away from you all, I've fainted three times. On my, Naruto just fell off the bed!_

_Ok, well Naruto said that he'd take this off to Sakura. So I should quickly end this. _

_--Hinata (Day2)_

I thought about the entries and giggled out loud, earning a stare from the mysterious one. Perhaps I should write something worth while, as it is my first insert and that I want to entertain my sisters.

_Ok, so it's my turn. I too am sad to be separated from you all, but at least our thoughts are connected through this journal. Seems everyone is having some interesting things going on. Ten-ten is in a grey and black room with a guy that might be sleeping with his eyes open; is Sasuke did that I would be really freaked out! Ino's trapped in a green room with the lazy genius; I might start a conversation with that Shikamaru. And Hinata sounds like she's not going to get any sleep as she has a hyper active room mate and keeps fainting. Orange, I feel like eating an orange, actually… I pretty hungry! We haven't eaten anything for about a day! _

_Now as for me, I find myself locked in a black room, or I think it's black. There's not a lot of light so I think it's black, but there's also navy blue. I fell asleep on his bed and I awoke to see him standing over me. He's the brother of the guy I punched; what was his name? Itachi? They look a tad similar, but not really. Their eyes however, are probably the only thing in common with the two. But may I add that he is one **FINE** looking guy. But that's not all, he was the guy I saw in my vision that led to our previous kidnapping. I quote, "_we were kidnapped… and now we were kidnapped again by accident, what a small world it is to be kidnapped twice._" Yep. I think Sasuke-kun's asleep. I can't tell, he might be. Sasuke-kun is like Neji, but darker and less open I suppose._

_I'm getting a bit tired, so I'll stop her for tonight and write tomorrow morning, then have Sasuke give this to Ino. Nite._

_--Sakura (Day2)

* * *

_

I closed the book and stood from their. I was really tired. I stretched before retiring into the navy blue bed, next to Sasuke, or should I say Ice Cube.

* * *

Yawn... so, was it good? bad? so-so? Please review and tell me your thoughts on it.  



	4. Complicated Things

Blah, this one took forever to write... not sure why... maybe all the distractions? It got confusing for me.. too many point of views in this chapter...

**Chapter 4**

**Complicated Things**

**

* * *

**I'm tired. What happened yesterday? How come my bed isn't as comfortable as it usually is? I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, I could see my long blonde hair scattered all around the… green room? My eyes focused on a guy standing over me.

"Troublesome." He said.

My eyes became less blurry ant it was that guy. Wait? WHAT! Yesterday's events replayed in my head as I sat up and looked at him.

"Finally up?" Asked Shikamaru.

I nodded. "Good, Sasuke came by with this…"

Shikamaru handed me the journal. I can't wait to see what the other's had written. My mind realized that Shikamaru was standing over me still. I looked up at him and frowned.

"What?"

"You're so troublesome." And he left the room.

Don't I get any breakfast? God, what's up with these guys? How can they be so good looking and yet be so… stupid? No that might not be the word. How about 'cruel'? I can't go one without food…and sleep, talking about sleep, I'm tired. After that I laid back into the green bed and fell asleep, cuddling the journal in my arms.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and they were greeted by a pink mess. What the hell? Why is there… oh yeah. **Her**. I got up from my bed and looked at her. Her short pink hair was sprawled out, and she was snuggled under the dark navy blue sheets. She kind of matches with the bed, even though she stands out, **a lot**. 

I don't like her. For some reason she annoys me, and I don't even know her yet. She's probably like all the others. But what gets to me is her hair. Why is it pink? That's not natural! What about her eyes? Teal? Come on! She's just some stupid girl who's out to make me notice her or something, stupid fan girls. Stupid girls. Stupid women. But, she does look peaceful, wonder why.

I walked away and saw that thing on the desk still. On it there was a note: _Sasuke, can you take this to Shikamaru__'s girl, Ino? _I sighed and left the room with the stupid book. Why do they like this book? It's made of light colors and a planty theme, vines covering it with pink spots and stuff. What's wrong with these people? The book is so… dull and ugly.

I walked through the dark, barely lit halls and approached Shikamaru's door. I knocked on it and a few seconds later he came to it. He had just woken up.

"Here." I shoved the journal into his hands, "For your girl."

"How troublesome. You got the pink haired one, I'd trade you." Shikamaru mumbled.

I peered into his room and saw a girl with long blonde hair still asleep on his bed. I don't like her either, er, I dislike her **more** than Sakura. She's like the others too, I bet you that.

"Hn."

"You got that right." Shikamaru stared at the sleeping girl as she turned over.

"Where'd they come from?" I asked in my usual tone.

"Your brother kidnapped them on accident. They were hiding in the crate. I'm not sure about them; I just know their names and some other things." Shikamaru said lazily, "This one, Ino, she's not too bright, but she's really troublesome. That Hinata girl is quiet and she's Neji's cousin. And that Ten-ten girl is a weapons master; Neji's got her in his room. And That Sakura girl, I don't really know anything about her."

I snorted, neither did I. We barely know them.

"Whatever." I said and I walked back to my room.

* * *

I'm very comfortable. I opened my eyes and I was blinded by how **orange** the room was. Naruto-kun sure is strange. I turned over to look at him and I stopped as my eyes widened. Here I am, sleeping, while he was… sleeping while holding onto me. Help! What do I do! What do I do! I have a weird feeling in my stomach, on no! I'm going to faint!

* * *

I felt something shift in my arms. I had been awake for awhile so I opened my eyes and realized the girl next to me fainted. Oh shit. What do I do! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I picked her up and held her, and gently slapped her cheek. She didn't budge. Maybe just letting her sleep would be good? 

I tucked her into the bed, making sure that she was comfortable. I stepped back and ran out the door, running like mad to get to the kitchen before all the food was gone; knowing the entire group, they may have already taken it all. Hinata-chan should be hungry when she wakes up, nothing like waking up to warm food, right?

* * *

I've been awake for awhile now, just sitting here quietly. Abut thirty minutes ago, I got out of the grey bed and sat in the chair at Neji's desk. I'm just staring at the walls, taking in the detailed curves and the things hanging. There were pictures so dark that I thought they were black, and posters that said a line or two. One of the posters caught my eye: _To train is to win, to live is to train._ This guy is a bit depressing. 

I looked over to his sleeping figure; at least he doesn't sleep with his eyes open, right? He's been asleep for awhile; I wonder what time it is. If he continues to sleep he might be as bad as Ino. Ino will sleep till noon or even passed noon, if we don't wake her up. I take a deep breath and sigh. It sucks being in a room this depressing, with a guy hat is quiet and distant. Here, I have no hammer and moldings, nothing to make weapons. I cannot do what I do best, being a weapons mistress.

I hear something move and I look to Neji, who isn't sleeping any more. His white eyes are staring at me. He blinks and gets out of bed and into the bathroom. I hear running water, and he comes out of the bathroom about ten minutes later.

He looks at me and throws a towel at my head, "Your turn."

I obey, not wanting to upset the Ice King. I step into the bathroom, as usual and like everything else; it's grey and black. Maybe he's color blind? I doubt it. My clothes are off as I finish up my thoughts and I step into the running water. It feels so nice against my tired muscles. The warm water sooths me. After about fifteen minutes in the slower I finally come out and wrap my towel around me, and…

* * *

"Good." I say, as I hear the water finally stop. 

I walked over to my dresser and open it, where did I put that scarf. I think this girl would like it, it's probably the only colorful thing I have. I'm not sure why I have it in the first place. I continued to rummage through the drawers and there it is. I hear the door open and turn around.

My eyes were fixed and my mouth wide open. Huh? What's that weird feeling in my noose? I look down to see red liquid pouring from my nose. I look back up at Ten-ten. Here she is, in a towel, **naked**. She looking at me oddly, what do I do?

"Hey, your noose is bleeding!" She yelled.

"Nnn…M-maybe, you should…uh, get changed?" I mumbled.

She looked down at herself and shrieked and ran back into the bathroom. I starred at the door dumbfounded. What the hell?

* * *

I **can****'t** believe I did that! Oh crap. Neji saw me only in a towel. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I stood there frozen in my tracks in the bathroom. After the shock mostly faded I quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom. To my surprise Neji wasn't there any more, I guess he left. 

I walked into the room and saw something lying on the bed. I walked over to it and picked it up. Wow. In my hands was a beautifully and skillfully made scarf. I liked it, no, I **loved **it! It was red and had black designs on it, not only that, but it was so soft. It fit me perfectly. And I wrapped it around my neck, it is so warm.

My mind wandered from the scarf and went to Neji. He gave this to me? Why?

* * *

I opened my eyes. Oh no. I fainted again. I realized that Naruto-kun wasn't beside me, instead I found him sitting in a chair, eating none other than his favorite dish, or so I assume it is his favorite dish. Ramen. As I approached him he stopped eating and looked up and smiled. I felt my face burn hot, oh no, not again. But this time I didn't faint, he handed me some ramen. 

I am pretty hungry; after all we haven't eaten anything for awhile. I gladly took the ramen and snapped the chopsticks he handed me. I slurped it down with him. It was actually really good, chicken flavor I believe. It wasn't hot, nor was it cold, just perfect. I'm happy that I'm with Naruto-kun.

"What time is it?" I asked him, trying to keep my cool for once.

"Passed noon." He replied between slurps.

"Oh, I see. What did you do today?"

He put down his chopsticks and thought. "I woke up, took a shower, grabbed some food, ran into Shikamaru and talked to him for awhile, then I ran into Neji; who was acting really odd, I think he had some blood dripping from his nose…" Naruto laughed at the part about Neji.

I chuckled; it's not like Neji to have blood dripping from his nose. I wonder what Ten-ten did to him.

* * *

I moaned, my head felt bad; another horrible migraine. I heard shuffling around the bed and I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first and then it all came together. Handsome devilish eyes stared at me and I sat up. It was **him**. I frowned at the sight of him; he was just standing there holding a tray… a tray of food! Damn, did he read my mind or something? My stomach growled, loudly. 

"You're annoying." He glared.

Thanks for the news flash. I pushed aside the warm navy blue sheets and shoved myself out of bed. As I strolled over to him I yawned and stretched my arms; cracking my back. His dark glaring eyes stayed on me as I approached him. I stood in front of him my eyes staring into his onyx ones, and then he shoved the tray into my hands and left the room.

I looked down at the food. Was it breakfast, or lunch? I'm not sure. There were two plates and a glass of… orange juice? On the first plate was a cheese omelet with some strips of juicy bacon. On the second plate was a tuna sandwich. I stepped back and sat on the corner of the bed. Taking a drink from the glass I chocked, this was **not** orange juice… what the hell was it? I set the glass back down and ate away at the plate's contents. The food didn't last long as it disintegrated into my mouth.

The food wasn't bad, but it was poorly made; I suppose Sasuke-kun made it. I think he needs a cooking lesson. I chuckled as I thought of Sasuke in an apron, cooking. Maybe he would be singing a song along with the cooking, now that image was funny. I can hear it now, Sasuke singing along with 'I feel like a woman!' That was indeed funny.

When I had finished the food I found myself staring down at the empty plates. I just stared, for no reason at all. I set the tray aside and stood up. Maybe, I should take a shower? And I walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and sat back on the bed. I was bored, supremely bored. Where was that Sasuke guy anyway? I stood up and walked over to the door. Maybe it would be unlocked, if not… I'll break it down. To my surprise the door was left unlocked. Had it always been? Did he even try to keep me inside in the first place?

I opened the door and walked out into the dark halls. I have no idea where I'm going. I walk down the halls, passing other corridors and rooms, until I come upon an open area, funny how'd I get here? The open area turns out to be a large training room, where, strangely trees grow. There isn't any sun light, but it sure is the brightest room around here, it's almost like it's the outside; but it isn't.

I walked around the area and spotted something I didn't think I'd find. I saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Ten-ten all in one place. Sasuke and Neji were going at it; training. Kiba looked over and saw me.

"Oi! Sakura!"

I walked up to them and Ten-ten gave me a huge hug. "Ten-ten… let go…. air…."

The immediately let go, "I'm just happy to see you!" She smiled.

They all turned to watch the fight. "Neji and Sasuke have been going at it for awhile." Ten-ten whispered.

I nodded, it sure looked like it. Both were all sweaty and breathing heavily, they seemed tired. But then they saw that I came and they stopped their training and walked over to us. Sasuke stared at me with those dark eyes again, I just glared back.

"Sakura-san, Ten-ten has told me some things about you." Neji made a small bow toward me.

"Oh really?" I said.

"You're surely one of a kind? Pink hair, green eyes?" Kiba stated.

Sasuke snorted, "I bet she's just weak. Probably can't fight for shit."

The guys just stared at Sasuke and Kiba finally said, "That's right, you didn't see the performance last night…" Kiba stopped and looked at sakura, "That was really worth seeing." The guys chuckled and I blushed a bit.

"It was nothing!" Ten-ten exclaimed, "Sakura is one the best of us!"

I'm not that good. I have no blood limits or anything, nor am I weapons mistress. I don't know where Ten-ten got that from, but surely I'm not that good. Hell, I'm not very experienced with fighting as the others are.

I frowned, "No, not really."

"Prove it." Sasuke snorted.

The guys smirked, "Prepare to get your ass whooped Sasuke."

I walked out into the ring and took my stance, as did Sasuke. I was curious to see if he was like his brother in combat. Neji stepped into the center of us; as he was the referee.

"On the count of three…" He looked at both of us, "One…." I was ready. "Two…" Sasuke seemed to get tense. "**THREE!**" Neji jumped out of the way and…

* * *

Neji jumped out of the way. That pink haired girl was going down! There is no way she's good, she's just a girl. I'll go easy on her. 

She ran towards me, her speed was horrible. I threw a kunai at her and… wait? She disappeared. I looked around, nowhere. Where'd she go? I felt a hand go to the back of my neck and quickly turned around to see a flash of pink. How'd she get behind me? I jumped away before she could swipe at me with a kunai. Landing onto a branch, I took out some shuriken and thrust them at her. They all hit her, scratching her lush perfect skin.

Anyone could've dodged that. That just proves that she sucks. I jumped down from my perch and ran towards her, kunai in hand. And strike, I hurled my fist towards the face I didn't like. She caught my fist, so easily. I must admit I was surprised, but what got me more was what she did next. She flicked my forehead and I went crashing into and through some trees. What the hell was that! My body hurt all over. I could get up but I was in shock. How the hell did she do that!

I saw her pink head walking towards me, no Mr. Nice Guy. I rushed towards her and used my speed to strike her 109 times; she blocked all of them… all 109 hits. However, I struck another time, and she didn't block that. She flew backwards into a tree trunk. I smirked, I win. Or not? She got up and walked back towards me, stopped and got into her stance again. This girl was getting on my nerves.

I jumped above Sakura and quickly made hand seals, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

A giant flamer thrower came from my mouth. There, that should do it, no more annoying girl… huh? The flames died down and no Sakura was seen, but a presence came from behind me and I turned around and saw her pouting at me.

"Trying to kill me?" She pouted. "Apparently you want to go all out…"

She raised her fist and…

"Sakura!"

I saw her fist stop in front of my face. It was Ten-ten who saved me.

"No need to beat the crap outta him, no going all out yet! You could kill him!" Ten-ten yelled.

I saw Sakura frown, "But this Ice Cube challenged me!"

Ice cube? My eye was twitching. She's annoying. She actually thinks she can beat me? I laugh at that. The day she touches Itachi, will be the day I have respect for her! I walked over to the others with Sakura and I saw the other guys chuckling silently.

Neji walked up to me, "Watch it. You weren't there to see what she did last night, so don't go and make her mad."

Shikamaru laughed out loud, "I can't wait to see what she does next time!"

"You guys make it seem like it was so surprising!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

"IT IS!" Kiba said. "We've never seen **anyone** lay a hit on Itachi before!"

What? She…what? No way. What the… Did I just eat my own words? I found my mouth was wide open in shock. This girl, this Sakura, had actually laid a blow on Itachi. I probably could, but I don't want to blow my cover yet; not until I'm ready and I kill him. But she, actually hit Itachi. What was the world coming to?

* * *

Naruto handed me the journal. I was excited to see what was written. I can't wait. I gave a huge smile to Naruto and blushed as I took the journal from him. I sat down on the orange bed and opened the book, beginning to read. 

_I'm bored out of my mind. That Shikamaru guy is one **lazy** person. I've slept most of the day, and I've been reading his books on clouds. Man, those books are boring but interesting to say the very least. I took a long nice bath also. I also found out some things about Shikamaru. Well, actually I went through his things and found some old crumpled up letters, from his **ex**!_

_I'm not sure what's going on, but in the letters it seemed like they were pretty close. Seems that they aren't anymore, wonder what happened. Her name is Temari. Other than that, I only know that she likes to write; as I read about five pages of one letter from her, god she just rants about random things… did Shikamaru even read most of this? She just goes on and on about her day, boring day! I quote, 'I got up this morning and found my brother had gone out training and my other brother was oddly playing with his puppets again; he's such a pansy. I took a quick steamy, lush, intoxicating shower… I just wanted you to know…' god… what a whore, or at least in my opinion._

_Shikamaru came into the room awhile ago, I put the letters back exactly where I found them; he doesn't know. But I asked him about any girls he'd been with. He just gave me the usual response "Troublesome". But then I brought up hearing about a girl named Temari. Man, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, he was **pretty** mad about it. All he said was that she was his ex, and that she had broken up with him. He seems to still have **some** feelings for her, but not much._

_Well that's all, later…looks like Sakura forgot to write in here in the morning, probably slept in and Sasuke took it over here before she could do anything about it._

_--Ino (Day 3)_

_Oh my god. Today was unexplainable. Something happened, it was so embarrassing! I took a shower this morning and Neji saw me in just a towel! But then once I changed and came back out, Neji wasn't anywhere to be found. He left me a beautiful soft red scarf, I love it so much. I guess I've forgiven him for his actions earlier. But, man, Neji was one surprised guy! Haha, you should've seen his face._

_Other than that, when Neji came back he took me training with him. We ran into Shikamaru and Sasuke there and they got into a fight. Sasuke and Neji went at it for about thirty minutes before Sakura came and they finally stopped; only to go up again between Sakura and Sasuke. She was about to beat the crap out of him before I stopped her. She was going to punch him in the face, and we all know how bad that would've been… with her inhuman strength and all. Too bad Tsunade-sama never taught us that, but then again the medic in our group should at least have great strength, right? Sasuke sure seemed surprised, even though he sure didn't look it through his cold demeanor._

_Well, it's late and Neji is glaring at me, so I better hurry this up before he drags me to bed. Oh my god! That did **not** sound right!_

_--Lost in a room of shading, Ten-ten (Day 3)_

Hinata's mouth dropped as Naruto read the lines about Neji and the towel. And he and Hinata were laughing pretty hard, well not Hinata; she was silently chuckling. And she thought about what I'd write.

_This morning I woke to fins Naruto-kun hugging onto me and I fainted. Oh boy. When I awoke again it was noon and Naruto-kun gave me my lunch, Ramen. I was **very** hungry. For the rest of the day we sat around and talked; well he did. Every once in awhile he__'d ask me something about myself or about you guys. I always gave him an answer, but it always came out stuttered. He asked me about my family, I gave him the short response "I have a sister and a father. Then there is Neji-san." He also asked me about Sakura-Chan's hair, I had no idea what to answer, but I told him that as far as we all knew that it was natural; how she got it is another story._

_Sakura and Sasuke were fighting? Oh my. Good thing Ten-ten stopped them, who knows what could've happened! Oh dear. Poor Ino, all alone and bored; trapped in the green room of doom. That rhymed._

_Other than that, I've had on ok day. I'll see you all tomorrow, hopefully. I'll ask Naruto-kun to lead us on a tour; I'll make a map for us._

_--Love in orange, Hinata (Day 3)

* * *

_

_What'd you think? Who do you think would've won in the fight, Sakura or Sasuke ? Please review and tell me you opinions and tell me weither you like the story so far, is it moving too slow?  
_


	5. Some Days Things Are Scary

Here's another chapter. I'm not sure if it's **that** great. I thank all of you for reviewing!

**Chapter 5**

**Some days things are scary**

**

* * *

**

_None of us wrote in here yesterday, I suppose we couldn't as we were occupied. How? We got lost on our tour. All the corridors look the same, so it took us most of the day to finally find someone; Neji and Shikamaru. If we didn't find them we'd be lost forever! That Naruto sure **doesn't** know his way around, how long has he lived around here anyway?_

_But other than that, yesterday was a bit dull. All of us hardily saw the guys, Naruto told Hinata that they had some kind of meeting; maybe they got a mission? If so, it'd be nice to get Sasuke away from the dark room._

_Well, Neji told Ten-ten that we were all doing something tonight. I wonder what? Hm. Well I'll write more when more things happen, you know above the usual while being here; or at least something interesting. I'm going to pass this onto Ino next._

_--Somewhere in Darkness, Sakura (Day 5)_

I looked into my mirror and saw my blank white eyes staring back at me. My long black hair swayed to the sides a bit then stopped. Through the reflection I could see Ten-ten staring at me. What is she up to? I stared back at her; she seems to have liked the scarf I left for her. I thought that she would've liked it; perhaps her favorite color is red? Mine is a white-grey, but if I awoke to a room like that… it'd be pretty strange, I would probably think that I died in my sleep.

"So what is this mysterious thing you're taking me to tonight?" She asked.

"…" I gave no reply, she'll find out soon enough.

"Hello?" She frowned.

"That is for you to find out." I calmly replied.

She'd find out soon enough, why bother telling her now? I stopped looking in the mirror and walked over to the door. As I opened it I gestured her to follow me; and she did. Why does she do that, she hasn't disobeyed me yet. Why? Is she afraid that if she did I'd do something to her? I wouldn't be surprised, Itachi almost killed them; if it wasn't for the pink haired one… they wouldn't be here right now.

"Hey."

"What?" Now what is it?

"How come you don't live with Hinata?"

I stopped. What can I tell her? Should I tell her the truth? Or lie my way through? I sighed; I'm not the kind who'd lie their asses off, unlike Kakashi.

"Because I hate that side of the family." He said it so darkly.

I wonder why he has those feelings toward Hinata's family, but then again I wouldn't be surprised. Her father is such an ass. If I ever met him, I'd give him a piece of my mind.

"Uhm… I see." I felt very uncomfortable now.

We walked in the direction of the training grounds, do they ever stop training? It's almost 15/7 that they train. I looked around the wilderness of the training grounds, no Sasuke or anyone. They're normally here. What's Neji going to do?

"Let's train." He said coolly.

But yesterday he said that we couldn't. Itachi said that we couldn't train or fight, just because we might rebel and escape. What is Neji thinking?

"But…" He cut me off.

"Let's just do it." His emotionless expression never faltered.

But actually we did this yesterday, secretly training. We made a usual routine. I'd use my weapons skills and attack him while he used his Byakugan to block. After that we'd train in all the different styles. He sure can keep going, I don't have as much stamina as he does; but I won't let him know that. I'll prove to him that I'm not worthless!

Neji got it position and I attacked. Many kunai and shurikens flew towards him as he activated his Byakugan and moved his arms lightning fast and blocked each and every one. He was pretty good, maybe better than me; probably better than me. I charged at him with two other clones I conjured up. With kunai in hand we swiped at him.

Neji hit the clones into puffs of smoke and caught my wrists. He pulled me closer to him as the kunai dropped from my hands. My eyes met his emotionless white eyes. And he let go of my wrists. What was that?

I sat on the orange bed and stared up at the goofy blonde haired shinobi in front of me. He's been attempting to make his bed, without any luck. He's never made his bed before; I guess that explains the mess of sheets. He was hopeless, but that made me happy.

I stood up and gave him some help. When we finally finished the bed he was speechless on how nice the bed looked, and speechless that there were people that could actually make beds. Looks like he learned something valuable, as did I.

"I'm so glad that we all get to hang out tonight, good thing Kiba and I thought of it!" He smiled goofily.

"N-Naruto-kun w-what are w-we doing t-tonight?" I asked.

He smiled again, "I can't tell you yet. It's a secret for you girls."

I'd probably frown at this but I didn't, instead I smiled and blushed; turning away making sure Naruto-kun couldn't see. It'd be so embarrassing if he saw me blushing like this. But then again, might not notice. He's always doing mischievous things, just yesterday did he shove a pie in Shikamaru's face and splashed it onto Sasuke; whom got a bit pissed about it.

Man, I'm getting bored in here. These green walls are starting to suffocate me. My blonde hair has lost its shine, and I'm withering in here. At least I'll be able to escape this dreadful room tonight; apparently we're hanging out with everyone tonight. I asked him what we were doing and he told me that I was too troublesome to tell. But also, Shikamaru's going to take me to their bathhouse in a little bit.

The little bit passed quickly as I followed him through the dark hallways, until we came upon two big doors made of bamboo. He opened them and led me to the changing room. Wait, only one? That's right, only guys are living here… this is a **bad** idea. I took the left side and he took the right and I quickly changed and hopped into the steamy water before he could see me.

The moment the water touched my body, it felt very soothing and hot. I don't know why the guys don't come here often… or maybe they do, I don't know. The steam was very thick; I wouldn't be able to see him on the right side of the bath. I felt at peace but lonely, so I waded over closer to the right side.

"Shikamaru?"

"What?" His voice was near, neared than I thought… is he right in front of me?

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I continued to wade, I know this is a bad idea; but I'm lonely.

"How troublesome." He responded.

His voice sounded close but distant at the same time, it was like walking around with your eyes closed. I couldn't see anything, just steam and water. At least if I found him, I had a towel wrapped around me; he wouldn't see a thing, just maybe my shoulders.

"Well?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

I thought for a moment, "What are we doing tonight?"

He was quiet for a moment, then, "I told you, you're too troublesome for me to tell you."

That's it. I'm starting to get annoyed of his stupid attitude. That's when I saw his figure through the steam. I waded over to him silently and punched him in the face, bad move. The floor was slippery in this area and she slipped, landing on **top **of Shikamaru.

"Damnit woman!" He yelled in pain.

I looked down… where did my towel go? Oh shit.

Damnit, my head fucking hurts now, well it did land on cold hard stone. And what the hell is that heavy but soft feeling on me? I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped open at the sight.

There she was; her smooth, perfectly shaped body right on top of me. Wait… where'd her towel go? She **was **wearing one earlier. But then, if there wasn't a towel… then she's on me completely naked, and I'm only wearing a towel around my waist, at least that's still there. But…she's…naked. On top of me. Naked on top of me. My mind was moving in slow motion. I just gaped; her chest was against mine… If I were her, I'd be afraid to move because then I'd see…all of her. All of her? Oh shit! Mental images ran through my mind, not good! Get them out of my head! I mentally smacked my head many times and finally the images were gone.

Her blue eyes and my brown one locked, she was just as shocked as I was. This isn't good, if I close my eyes, maybe it will all go away. I closed my eyes. She's so annoying, I don't like her…but her body fits perfectly with mine…NO! It will all just go away when I open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and… it was all gone? Maybe the heats getting to me and making hallucinations, I think I should get out now.

The day passed quickly and Naruto-kun is now leading me to where we'll be meeting the others. I hope we don't get lost again. He led me through a door and into a dimly lit room. The room contained a few rows of chairs and a screen in the center, in front of them. We weren't the only ones in there, Neji and Ten-ten were already there. We took some seats next to them and I hugged Ten-ten.

"Hinata!" She smiled, as did I.

"I'm so glad I could see you!" Ten-ten continued to smile and I nodded.

"How troublesome woman!" Came a voice as two more people entered the room.

Ino and Shikamaru walked into the room. They were arguing about something, I think I'll ask about it later in the journal. Ino ran up to us and hugged each of us.

"No longer trapped and going insane in a green room?" Ten-ten asked, smiling evilly.

Ino nudged her and pulled her into an embrace. "Thankfully not!"

Shikamaru just mumbled as he sat down with the other guys and talked about things.

That's when I noticed that someone else was in the room, Kakashi-sensei. All of us noticed that and we glared at him. Didn't he trick us? Didn't he lie to Tsunade-sama? He just smiled at us, we can tell from under his mask.

"So you girls ready?" He asked.

What? "Ready for what?" We asked in unison.

"To watch the movie." He said.

"Movie? We're going to watch a movie?" Ino asked.

"Which movie?" Ten-ten added.

"You'll find out soon." He chuckled.

This didn't seem good; I think we all sweat dropped. But then I saw a flash of pink and I felt all of us go into a huge hug. Sakura was here now, that was a good sign. We're finally all together again.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled.

"We wouldn't have been if someone wasn't spaced out and tripped and knocked over a lot of vases…" Came a cool displease voice.

I turned to see a tall handsome man, he looked a bit similar to Itachi; this must be Sasuke. He had cold glaring black eyes and what was that red mark on his check?

"Oi, Sasuke, what happened to your face?" Asked Naruto as he held back laughter.

"Shut up dobe." Came Sasuke's cold pissed off voice.

_Well in fact…_

_flashback_

_Night was coming and it was almost time to go. Sakura however, was still asleep on Sasuke's navy blue bed. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently, it was getting on his nerves. Finally he walked over to the sleeping girl and shook her._

_"Wake up!" Sakura didn't wake up._

_"Wake up!" Still no budge._

_"Wake up!" She still did not wake._

_"WAKE UP ALREADY!" And **POW**, Sakura's awake now._

_"God Damnit! What the hell is wrong with you!" Sasuke yelled in pain._

_"Mmm? Sasuke why's your lip bleeding and you cheek red?" Sakura's sleepy voice asked._

_"I was trying to wake you up, and **you** punched me!" Sasuke yelled._

_end flashback_

Sakura giggled as she remembered the incident.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to punch you're big glacier face." Sakura smirked.

I glared at her. I hate her. I hate her so much. She's too annoying. I hate her. I hate her soft pink hair. I hate her kind teal eyes. I hate her cute little face. I hate her lush skin. I hate how her body is so curved and flashy. I hate her stupid personality. I hate her. I hate her. I HATE HER!

I growled at her.

"Oh? Is the little puppy upset?" Sakura asked in an annoyingly cutesy voice.

My eye twitched. I hate her and that's final.

"Well, let's get on with the movie." Kakashi said as Kiba sat down with the others.

They sat together with one another. Neji was on the end, next to me, I also sat next to Sakura who sat next to Naruto. While the rest of girls sat on the ground in front of Naruto and Sakura; Hinata leaning against Naruto's legs. And Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kakashi sat behind in the second row.

The movie flickered as it began. As the title screen came on the guys all groaned. The girls just rolled their eyes. 'Just like Heaven.'

"Who picked this movie?" Ino looked back at the guys.

"Kakashi…" They mumbled in unison.

After about an hour and thirty five minutes the movie was over and Sakura was fast asleep on my lap. I hate her, but I don't blame her. The movie was crappy. I believe Shikamaru and Neji agree with me. Unfortunately, that girl, Ino was on the ground bawling. What the hell is wrong with women? Why are they such a mystery? Why are they so annoying?

"Ok next movie!" Kakashi exclaimed, we just rolled our eyes.

Hinata shook Sakura awake, how come she didn't punch Hinata in the face? Sakura jolted up and elbowed me in the stomach during the process. Shit. I hate her. The girls were bored, so instead of watching the movie they just talked; except for Sakura who sat quietly next to me.

We missed the title screen so we had no idea what it is called. But as time passed it was a horror movie, the girls were still not paying attention. It was about a girl who's in a village where everyone hates her and tries to kill her every waking moment… eventually even her father turns on her and tries to murder her.

Ten-ten looked up at the movie every once in awhile until…

"Oh shit… mayday!" her voice was full of fear.

All the other girls looked up and realized the plot and they turned to Sakura. I noticed that the girl next to me had been shaking for awhile and I also turned to her.

Ino jumped up and shook Sakura, "Sakura! Sakura, hey! It's just a movie! Ok?"

Sakura's eye were distant, the life in them were gone Ino shook her again and Sakura blinked; the life finally coming back.

"Nn?"

"Sakura, you ok?" Ten-ten asked.

"Y-yeah." Sakura was quiet and the girls gave her I big hug.

Did I miss something? I looked around at the other guys; they had the same looks as I did. Ino turned to us, she eyes were flaming.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing letting Sakura watch that!" Ino yelled.

Sakura looked down and mumbled, "It's ok Ino…"

Ino's expression faded into a sad smile and she sat back down with others for the next movie, "If you say so…"

What was that about? Why is Sakura so sad looking now, her normally happy face is not tarnished into darkness. Oh wait, Hinata once told me that she and Sakura both came from troubled pasts, maybe it has something to do with that? I tried to smile and I hugged her, I was surprised to see a smile peek its way onto her face. That made her happier, knowing that even the kidnappers were able to comfort her.

I draped my arms around Sakura and Hinata, telling them that I was there for them.

"Ok… Well, the next movie as I toss out all the horror ones…" Kakashi said as he took a giant pile of movies and put them to the side.

The screen darkened again and another movie began, this one was called 'Date Movie'. Uh oh, not this movie! (A/n: I've seen that movie already… omg, it was totally random.) By the time the movie was over Sakura wasn't sad anymore, actually she was whipping away the tears that threatened to escape from how hard she laughed. We all felt that way; except for the two emotionless, unbreakable Ice creatures.

"Oh my god! The cat! The Cat!" Ino shrieked.

Yep, the cat was pretty scary…but funny at the same time.

"Did you see how big that woman's ass was?" Shikamaru said in disbelief, "is that even possible?"

That woman's ass was pretty big.

"What about the first scene with Hitch?" Ten-ten laughed.

Ok that part was creepy, but funny.

"Or with the pimp up?" I said.

Oh the pimp up, that part was surely nasty, with a capital 'N'. Over all, I think that was the best movie we watched this night. However I strongly warn anyone else who will watch that movie.

That was the last movie for the night, so we all said out goodbyes and left for our rooms. After all it was past 1 A.M., so we all were pretty tired. I continued to walk with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino, until we came upon the fork and split our different ways.

We went into our room; Sakura has been quiet for awhile. It's unlike her to be **this** quiet. I don't really care, it's nice for a change; silence is golden. We slipped into bed and fell asleep.

I don't know what time it is, but I awoke to a strange noise. I didn't move and inch, just listened. Is someone crying? Who's crying? Then it dawned on me, there's only one other person in here besides me. Why was Sakura crying? I stayed in the exact spot, secretly awake for hours and Sakura had finally gone to sleep a few minutes ago. For some reason I feel a pain in my chest, is it guilt or pity for the girl? I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it made me turn over and hold the girl. Soon after I fell asleep, not letting go. I hate her, but just this once I'll put that aside.

_Today was a mess, but at least I got to see everyone. I was bored again, but then Shikamaru and I went to the bathhouse. The water felt so nice, the only problem was that, uhm, well… something happened and I've convinced Shikamaru that it was all just a hallucination. Yes, it was **that** bad. I slipped in the water and fell on top of him; my towel disappeared somewhere too… It was bad._

_I dislike him, he gets on my nerves. He says everything is troublesome; maybe he's just the troublesome one. I can't believe those guys! Letting Sakura watch that movie! But I suppose it's ok, after all… they don't know, right? Poor Sakura. That's one of the reasons we have to protect her, we can't let anyone hurt her, no one._

_Shika is about to go to sleep so I'll give this to someone tomorrow._

_--Ino, Deep in thought (Day 5)_

However, unknown to them, a dark shadow is lurking nearby.

* * *

Here ya, go! The next chapter! Please review! Was this chapter a bit dry? Please tell me.  



	6. Nightmares

Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Nightmares**

**

* * *

**

_Shadows lurking,_

_Seeping into our dreams_

_Crumbling the foundations of which they once stood._

_Dreams disintegrating_

_Mutating,_

_Into nightmares._

_Cannot escape,_

_Cannot run, _

_Cannot hide._

_They're coming for us,_

_They're scaring us,_

_They're sending us to insanity._

_--Sakura (Day6)

* * *

_

That is what I put in the journal. As we sit around a large circular table eating our breakfast, silence has over come all of us. The guys seem to be afraid after this morning's event. It was horrible. Turns out I'm not the only one who experienced it, they other girls have too.

"S-so, h-how was everyone's m-mornings?" Ten-ten asked shakily.

"Disturbing." Ino glumly answered.

"Indeed." I whispered.

"I-I-I s-second t-that." Hinata trembled.

We just sat there looking at our food. The same thing crossed our mind, we've lost our appetites. They guys looked at us; they too were disturbed, after all most of them did awake to screaming girls.

"Uhm. What happened?" Naruto asked curiously as he sweat dropped.

"Don't want to really talk about it." Ino grumbled.

"Nightmares." I said in an unusual cool mysterious tone.

"Nightmares?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I-Ino, what was y-yours about? It c-couldn't have been as b-bad as mine." Ten-ten asked.

Ino thought about it and described it.

_--Dream--_

_Ino was happily prancing through the woods on her way to another town; delivering some flowers. It was still noon but shadows were already peeking out from trees. Ino continued on her way but was stopped when a dark figure wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against a tree. _

_"W-what?" Ino gasped._

_He laid his lips against her neck and sucked, making Ino moan. He dug his hands into her body and it got more intense. He was hurting her, but in the same time it was pleasing her. He turned her around to face him and it was a blank face but it was like Ino knew who it was, his figure was very familiar. His lips met hers and begged for entrance and she allowed it, they were going all out and they fell over. Ino caught a glimpse of the guy's face._

_--end dream--_

She whispered the dream to the other girls so they guys couldn't hear it.

"So who was the guy?" Ten-ten asked as she took a sip of her glass of water.

Ino stopped and her eye twitched, "It…it was… Super Eyebrows Chief!"

Ten-ten splashed water all over the place as the girls all were freaked out, "WHAT!"

Ten-ten's eyes twitched, "That is beyond horrible! That's a nightmare!"

Naruto was listening in, "Who's Super Eyebrows Chief?" He asked aloud.

All of the girls turned their head slowly and shakily towards him.

"He's the original moron who kidnapped us… NASTY! I can picture his eyebrows now!" Ino shook her head violently.

"Originally kidnapped you?" Neji asked.

They blinked, that's right, they didn't know.

"You kidnapped the kidnapped on accident." Sakura said in the cool mysterious tone.

"Anyway, what about you Ten-ten?" Ino asked.

"Uhm, well… just as bad as yours…" Ten-ten looked down as she recited the dream, this time to the whole table.

_--Dream--_

_Ten-ten was walking into a fancy restaurant. It was a beautiful place, and very romantic. She approached a table for two and saw man with a blank face; she smiled at the thin but tall figure. He was holding a crimson rose. A group of people passed by and Ten-ten blinked. When she opened her eyes the man was replaced by another. Ten-ten was horrified by the person as the restaurant was covered in crimson roses; covered in dripping blood._

_--End dream--_

"Who was he?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. He was a buff guy with short kind of bowel shape brown hair and…" Ten-ten was cut off by Sakura.

"Ew."

They all looked at Sakura. Ino asked, "Do you know who it is?"

"You guys should know him." Sakura said as her eye twitched, "Wasn't his name Dominick?"

Ino's eye's widened and her mouth dropped, "That GUY!" She started laughing but it soon stopped as she realized how wrong it was.

"Who?" Ten-ten asked, she questioned Ino's laughter.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked as Ten-ten nodded, "You know… that guy from your town. The one we made fun of because of how you described him to us. They guy with the brain the size of an ant."

Ten-ten's widened in horror, "NOOOO!" Ten-ten fell out of her chair, absolutely traumatized.

"Who's Dominick?" Neji asked in his normal demeanor.

"This guy Ten-ten knew before she was kidnapped. He's really buff and pretty dumb… probably dumber than Naruto here." Naruto pouted as Ino explained.

"T-that's a pretty bad nightmare…" Hinata whispered, everyone heard her though.

Shikamaru turned toward Hinata, "What about you? What's your nightmare?"

Hinata's face lost color. Sakura rested her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Was **he** in it?"

Hinata nodded. And Ten-ten hugged her, "It's ok. If he ever comes back, we'll tackle his ass!"

Hinata faintly smiled as she began her story.

_--Dream--_

_Hinata sat around on her porch as leaves from the tree in front of her fell onto the ground. Hinata was smiling and a figure was sitting next to her, she smiled because of the figure. She was happy, harmony washed over her. Hinata continued to watch the leaves and she turned to look at the person. He was gone, but instead he was replaced by someone holding a whip and red eyes glowering down at her. _

_Her attacked her, Hinata couldn't move. She endured the cut, punches, kicks and the blood dripping from her body. She hurt all over as she looked up at him._

_--End dream--_

Everyone sat silent. But the girls were all hugging Hinata, they wouldn't let go of her. And Hinata was just silent.

"Hinata…" Sakura's voice was calming and comforting, "It's ok. It was just a dream."

The guys just watched the girls. They had no idea about their lives until now, well, they still don't really know but they learned some things. Ino was obviously creeped out by the original person who kidnapped them. Ten-ten must've at one point liked this Dominick person, but not anymore. Hinata came from an abusive family. And Sakura?

Once they were all calm again, Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "And you?"

Sakura's gaze fell to her plate. Sasuke must be enjoying himself, hearing how these stupid little things were our nightmares. Sakura just shivered. And Sasuke noticed the looks from the other girls.

"Sasuke, leave her alone. Sakura has nightmares more often than us." Ino glared at him.

Sasuke just glared back. But little did they know that the shadow still loomed over them, watching their every move.

* * *

I couldn't stop looking down at my plate, looking at the reflection in it. My pink hair was unusual, yes. My teal eyes were also unusual. Why do I exist? Ino is sticking up for me right now, and I don't really want to talk about my nightmare. The villager's always will make me cower in fear, fear of being different and no one accepting me. But here I am, with these people; they've accepted me, right? I just… want to sleep. 

And I did. I'm not sure how or why, but at that moment my head slumped down onto the plate. Everyone was staring at me. Why do I stand out?

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino screamed.

Sakura had fallen out of her chair after her head hit the plate. It was like she magically fell asleep. I don't know why, but all of their nightmares seemed a bit childish and creepy to me. I hate them, but I hate Sakura more or less? I'm not sure anymore. Like everyone else, I went over to see what was going on. I looked down at her and I sensed something.

"Do you guys feel that?" They all looked at me.

Neji realized what I meant and activated his Byakugan.

"He's right. There's remaining chakra here, it's none of ours." He was looking around us and stopped. He pointed toward the left of us, "Over there."

We ran over there, while I carried Sakura. Nothing was there. But a scream from Ino made us all look. What the hell was going on? Ino was being swallowed up by a dark shadow.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. I looked at him.

"It's not me." He shook his head

Shikamaru ran towards her and took hold of her hand and pulled. It was no use; Shikamaru got stuck in the shadow and was being pulled in it. Shikamaru and Ino were swirled into the center; like a spiral. And in a matter of seconds the two vanished along with the shadow. This isn't good, three down and six to go.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled.

We continued to run through the corridors in the direction Neji pointed to. A flash of black zoomed passed my eyes and toward Hinata. It was like a black shadow rope and it clung around Hinata's neck. She shrieked in pain and it tightened and wrapped itself around her entire body. Naruto had jumped in to save her, now they both were stuck. Ten-ten pulled out a kunai and slashed at it, but the darkness was too thick.

The shadow was coiled around the two in a spiral. And the next thing they knew the disappeared. Ten-ten fell to the ground and started to pound at the ground with her fists, she screamed uncomprehendable things. But we had to continue on before we lost anymore. Kiba pulled her up and we began running, we knew the next target; Ten-ten.

We entered the training room and Neji lost the track, which is impossible. I had no choice but to use it. I closed my eyes and reopened them with force. The Sharingan occupied my eyes now. I looked around; there was in fact no trace of the track anymore. We've lost our lead. Hold on. My eyes caught strange glowing shape on Sakura's shoulder (well between the neck and shoulder); it glowed through her clothes and blinded me. It was odd, what was it?

But then something moved in the corner of my eye and I looked over and saw another spiral shadow cloud. Neji, Ten-ten, and Kiba also saw it. We stood in front of Ten-ten and protected her as the cloud zoomed toward us. It pushed us aside and engulfed Ten-ten. She coughed, she couldn't breathe. Neji jumped into the dark cloud after her and the cloud disintegrated into a puff of smoke before we could do anything.

A squeaky cackle echoed through the room. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a dark figure standing against a tree trunk. He was smiling, or so you would think. He had short black hair that stuck to the shape of his head and he wore an ANBU uniform. He had dark eyes and a face that pissed me off.

"Sai…?" Kiba asked.

"Mm? Looks like another butt ugly girl is still left?" Sai stared emotionless at the pink haired girl I carried.

I smirked, Sai, I don't know him because he's always away acting as an ANBU member. I wonder why he's back. He 'smiled' and took out a parchment and ink pen and his drawing came to life. This time a giant lion made of spirals came to life. It's shadowy figure raced towards us. My chakra was used up a bit so I couldn't sustain the Sharingan, which was bad because the lion was indeed fast. Before I knew it I was thrown back against a tree trunk. That fucking hurt, a lot. I looked at the lion and saw that is was walking toward the pink haired girl that I dropped when I flew back.

Where's that Kiba! I looked over and saw that he was lying on the ground unconscious. Just great. I struggled to my feet, ignoring the pain. I must at least have three broken bones and a broken rib. I looked over at Sai; he was still 'smiling'.

"What are you smiling at?" I growled.

"I'm surprised that this girl lasted. There's currently a technique going that you can't refuse to slumber and when you fully do you disappear to where ever I want. This one here was my first target, but she didn't go where I wanted her." Sai was no expressionless.

The lion continued it's way until it stood over Sakura. Wait, she's asleep. But how can I wake her up? Thoughts raced through my head as the lion's paw raised and it's claws popped out. The lion roared as the paw fell down and, POW!

Sakura punched the Lion. Very expected since the Lion woke her up. I rubbed my cheek in memory of that one time I woke her up. Sakura blinked a few times and she must've realized what was going on. There's a lion in front of you, your friends have disappeared, your room mate is injured and there's an ugly guy 'smiling' over there; how can she not figure it out?

Sakura stood up and darted over to me. "What the hell?"

"Hn?" She's so stupid.

"Who's he?" She asked pointing toward Sai.

"The guy who's made everyone disappear, and almost killed you." I said in my usual tone.

She just blinked, "Oh really?"

She is in fact stupid. Why of all people did I get stuck with her?

"Looks like she's awake." Sai was 'smiling' again.

"Sai? Right?" Sakura asked.

How did she know that? I never told her.

"Looks like butt ugly is smart." Sai cooed.

Uh oh. I don't think that was the right thing to say as well, as soon as it left his mouth she appeared in front of him and bashed her fist into his stomach.

He stumbled backwards as blood escaped his mouth. Stupid Sai. Stupid Sakura. Sakura advanced on him, I decided that I'd let her handle it, I don't really care. She was hovering over him now and she thrust her fist down only to be caught by Itachi. Itachi? What is he doing here?

"Sai. If you continue to piss off this one here, she'll kill you." He said in his cold voice.

Itachi threw back Sakura's fist and she walked back to me mumbling. She stood next to me and glared at me, she gave me the I-hate-everything-about-you-and-your-brother look. I don't blame her; I'd be pissed if I was stopped in the middle of beating the crap of someone. But then again I hate her, so I don't really care.

Itachi continued to stare down at Sai, "You wouldn't want me to kill you over something like this, now would you? Undo your technique."

Sai complied and the bodies of all of their companions appeared in a pile.

* * *

And here we are at the end of another chapter.

Please Review! Did you think it was ok? Please tell me your thoughts on it, i think i might revise this chapter.

And thank you all of you that have reviewed and read!


	7. Understandings

Here's another chapter! A great chapter as i think! And please read the bottom note! I need some help!

**Chapter 7**

**Understandings**

**

* * *

**_We're back in our rooms and we're a bit pissed off about what happened. That stupid Sai guy made us have those nightmares, and he used this technique that made us disappear one by one. He apparently came back for a visit during his on going mission, acting as an ANBU._

_The rest of the day was normal, and we haven't seen Sai since this morning's incident. _

_--Main Sai killer, Ino (Day6)_

_It's been a few days since that incident. I dislike him. That's all there is to say. That guy is just a jackass; he won't get to me, not now not ever gain. Neji seems to be thinking the same thing. He and I are just laying here thinking about things and make some small talk… I find it weird though, it's like we're a married couple, you know by what I just wrote_

_And as Ino has said, the rest of the day was normal. And The day after that was the usual; Neji and I training, Ino soaking in the tub and annoying the hell out of Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto getting along and talking, and Sakura and Sasuke…uhm well… continue to be in silent discontent? I don't know what to say about those two, I haven't seen Sakura since breakfast yesterday._

_--Another Sai killer, Ten-ten (Day8)_

_I hate Sai. That's all there is to it. If I ever see him again, I'll get him back for what he did. I never want to have that nightmare again. But as the other's say, the rest of the day was normal. What about me and Sasuke? There's nothing there, just his silent glare and my intellectual remarks. He allows me to come with him to train, but we train separately; probably afraid I'll kick his ass! Hahaha!_

_God! My neck has been hurting lately. It's like its burning. And I keep feeling Sasuke's burning cold gaze on my back, it's starting to creep me out… but his brother sent for him awhile ago and he hasn't been back for over two hours. Should I be worried?_

_--Worried in black, Sakura (Day8 or 9?)_

_

* * *

_

I set down the pen I was using. Where is Ice Cube? I'm actually staring to get worried. I stood up from the old darkly stained desk and walked over to the door and slightly opened it and peered both ways to see if anyone was around. No one, just silent darkness. All the torches had gone out making everything absolute pitch black. I took a deep breath and sighed.

The only way I would be able to survive these halls was to use my senses, all six or seven of them. I'm going to be pretty tired after all this. I stepped out side and closed the door along with my eyes. After a deep breath I reopened them and it seemed like I could see arrows pointing me in the direction I needed to go. I followed my instincts down through the empty dark corridors, not hitting any walls. I continued through the shadowed maze, stopping every once in awhile.

I continued down the halls until I came upon two superiorly large bamboo doors, much bigger than the doors of the bathhouse. I felt a strange and strong presence behind these doors. This presence was hurting, it was calling to me; I wanted to comply and go to it but there stood a big obstacle. On the door were many locks and seals, but strangely they disappeared as I drew nearer. It's like this presence that's calling to me has whipped away the locks, opening possibilities to me.

I pushed open the doors only to find a dimly lit room, a gigantic room at that, but it's not fairly as big as the training grounds, but a little bigger than a basketball field; maybe a basketball field plus a third of another field. It was may have been dark, but it sure was hot, more like someone was breathing on me. I continued through the room, but I didn't see something; unfortunately the sound of something rough slithering caught my attention.

Oh crap, what was that? I turned around and I felt my heart explode with fright and horror. In front of me was a huge reptile, the size of a basketball field; in other words, taking up most of the room. It may have been a reptile, but it wasn't one you'd see everyday, as it was a crimson color dragon. It's head was only about a yard away from me; just resting it's head on it's arm, it's eyes were staring at me. Oh my god. However, what caught my attention the most were it's eyes.

The eyes of the dragon, were made up of the Sharingan, only two commas were in the eye however, not three like Itachi's. Here in front of me stood a Dragon with Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke."

* * *

I stared at her. How'd she get in here? So many questions raced my mind as I stared at her, then she said my name. All the thoughts ceased except for one. How did she know it is me? I wasn't myself; I have a huge scaly body at the moment. But how did she know? Was it my eyes? What was it? 

In this form, I am unable to talk to anyone except for Itachi. He was the one who did this to me, it is my punishment and only he can undo it. It's part of the Sharingan eyes, but it's more of a curse than a gift.

She continued to stare at me. Why didn't she run away? Why doesn't she scream? Why isn't she froze in fear? I'm a monster, she should be afraid; is she?

It was almost like she read my mind, "Sasuke, you are you. You're not a monster."

She said it in such a soft comforting voice. I hate her, how can she say that? I hate her.

Sakura walked closer to me, why? I just want to kill her. She shouldn't have come here. How dare she look at me while I'm like this, how dare she see weakness. How can she stand to look at me, I'm a monster.

"Sasuke… it's ok. You aren't a monster"

Why do you say that? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you know that I could kill you right now? I could snap your body in two. I could crunch you in my jaw. I could swallow you whole. I could rip your body aside with my tail. And yet, you don't scream and run away, like all the others?

When I was little I used to turn into this form randomly. Everyone would run away and leave me, screaming, calling me a monster; and I am. They hated me. But why does she continue to stay? I hate you. I hate you Sakura.

I lower my head in front of her body, to both get a better look at her and to show her my fangs; I'm a monster. She just stares at me.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's voice fades as she puts her hand on my snout.

She's brave, that's for sure. But I still hate her. She can't understand me. She doesn't know what it's like to be hated by the people around you, and grow up that way.

The next thing I know she's hugging my neck. What is she doing? I can hear her, she's crying.

"Sasuke… You're not a monster. And you're not alone." Sakura was crying a lot now, letting her tears flow down like a river.

I am alone. Why can't you get that through you're stupid pink head? But, why are you crying? Do you pity me? Are you looking down on me? I should kill you. She let go of my neck and jumped on top of my snout. She's straight into my eyes with her teary ones. Why is she so sad? Sakura, I hate you.

"Sasuke. You aren't alone. There are others out there, who are in the same spot as you. The people around them thought of them as monsters, and they tortured them, they killed them slowly. Sasuke, don't believe you are alone, you're not a monster." She was still crying.

Why does she care? All she says are lies. I'm the only one. I am alone. There aren't any monsters like me in the world, there's just me. You don't know anything you stupid girl. Sakura laid down against my jagged scaled skin. What is she doing?

"Sasuke, you aren't alone, believe me please." She hugged me.

What are you talking about? Before I knew it I was back to normal. No scales, no tail, now claws; just human flesh and bones. How did that happen? Did she do that? I looked around and saw Sakura falling slowly to the ground, I caught her bridal style. Her eyes were closed and her breathing wasn't normal. I felt her forehead; she has a strong fever. Stupid girl, risking you life for another's, risking your life for a monster.

I carried her back to my dark room and laid her in my bed. The least I could do is take care of her; but I owe her so much more. I tucked her gently in and retreat to the bathroom for a washcloth. I found one, a black one. Perhaps I should get more colorful things, who knows how long she'll be around; I bet she's tired of the darkness that plagues this place. I poured cold water onto the cloth and wringed out some of the water. I returned to her side and placed the cloth on her forehead.

She won't be awake anytime soon. She's got a bad fever. All I can do is wait it out. What time was it? I lost track. It could be morning all ready, or it could still be night. I continued to sit on the bed by her side. I sighed, who was this girl, why did she risk her life for a monster? I looked away from her and saw something that did not fit this room at all. On my desk lay that journal. Didn't I once say that it was ugly? I realize now that it isn't, instead it has a peaceful look to it.

I stand up and walk over to it. Sakura once told me that they record things in here. Should I record this for her? Why the hell not. I took the journal and a pen and sat back on the bed next to her. I opened the book and flipped the pages until I came to the most recent entry. I didn't read what they wrote, Sakura and the others would probably get mad at me; like I give a damn, but they have a right to privacy. Instead I scanned the last entry made by Sakura to see the format, it's pretty easy.

_I'm not sure what to write, I'm not one for words. But here I will record the recent events. I am currently sitting next to an asleep Sakura; she has come down with a persistent fever. I'll stay here by her side even though I hate her. I don't know much about her, or any of you. I suppose I'm not one to really know people, unless you're part of our group; as we have known each other for years._

_Many hours have passed and Sakura's condition has not subsided. There is a possibility that she won't make it. I hate her, but if she were to go I'd miss her. _

_God, I suck at this, but it's too late to turn back… it's in pen, shit! Sakura, get better soon, you're annoying the hell out of me! Oh by the way, I didn't read any of the crap you guys have written._

_--Pissed off, Sasuke (Day 8 or 9?)_

I reread me piece. It sucks, majorly. I glared down at the book and shut it closed. Too late now. I set the book aside and glared down at the pink haired girl. She's always causing so much trouble. She's always annoying the hell out of me. I hate her, but, I owe her. I owe her more than this. I'm not sure why, but I just feel like it.

"Nn…" Sakura moaned.

Oh shit, what do I do? Stay calm, not like she's going to punch me…right? Just in case I think I'll scoot away a bit. Her eyelids fluttered and reveal teal green eyes. Looks like she's survived.

"Welcome back to the living." I smirked.

"Oh shut up…" She mumbled.

"Ok Madam forehead." I take that back now, she gave me a hurtful look.

I don't know why but she looked so sad when I said that. She's so annoying.

"What?" I grunted, this is pissing me off.

"Please don't call me that." She said in a sad voice.

Now I can't help but be curious. "Why not?"

She looked at me and closed her eyes, "Because that's what they used to say…"

"Hn?"

She reopened her eyes. "I-I would rather not talk about it. Go ask the others if you wish. Once you know the main reason, come back and maybe I'll talk to you."

Now there's that snobbish annoying girl I remember. What a snide comment. But whatever.

"Rest." I mutter.

"Whatever Glacier." She smirked.

Annoying pink haired girl, I hate you. But I suppose I should go find out so I can understand you better. Maybe if I go talk to them the mystery on why women are so stupid will be answered. I smirk at the thought. Sakura has gone back to sleep, she probably won't wake up for another five hours. By this time Neji is probably up training, I'll go see him.

I exited the room and walked toward the training grounds, only to meet up with Neji and Ten-ten on their way to the training ground. They look up as they notice me walking towards them. Neji raises his eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be…?" He didn't finish his question; after all he was in front of an innocent.

"I'm off already. What time is it?" I ask.

"1 p.m." Ten-ten answered.

Damn that's late. "I see."

I remember that I had taken the journal with me so I shoved it into Ten-ten's hands. She looked at me perplexed, then looked down at the book. Neji just continued to stare at me, he knows that I was punished… but he doubts that Itachi let me off so fast.

"Actually, Ten-ten I have to ask you something…"I say in my usual tone. "Privately." I add.

Neji frowns but obeys as he enters the training grounds room, leaving us two alone.

"Yeah?"

"It's about Sakura."

"What! What's wrong!" She frantically yells at me.

"Nothing. I just want to know about her. She told me to ask someone else." I asked while trying to stop my forming headache.

Ten-ten looks down at the ground with her glum face. "I see. There's actually a bad story behind it…"

Like I really give a damn about that. Just tell me already. "Yeah?"

"Well you see… she doesn't remember much of her childhood, she lost her memory four years ago. And during those four years she lived in a forest near a village, by her self." Ten-ten said this sadly.

"By her self and near a village? Why not in the village?" This sounds like a stupid and pointless story.

Ten-ten shifted, "Uhm… well. The villager's hated her."

What? "What?"

"Because she was abnormal, they decided that she was… a monster. So every time they'd see her… they'd hurt her, a lot." Ten-ten looked really sad now.

What? So then… Sakura was talking about herself when she was talking to me. I think I understand now, I'm not alone… Sakura's not alone either.

"The villager's blamed Sakura for everything that went wrong. And they tortured her…" I stopped her.

"It's ok. I don't need to know anymore. Thanks." And I walk back to Sakura, leaving an almost crying Ten-ten.

As I walked into my room I saw green eyes watching me. She was sitting up in bed.

"You're supposed to be resting." I glare at her.

"You know… don't you?" Sakura asked me quietly and I just nodded.

It was silent for awhile, "Thanks." I mutter.

She looked up at me, surprised. "What? What for?"

"For when I was in the other form…" My voice trailed off. I still owed her.

"Oh." Sakura looked down at the covers.

"Hn." I walk over to her side and stand there, wanting to push her down and force her to sleep.

"You know, I never had any friends until I was kidnapped, funny isn't it?" Sakura sadly laughed. "That's why… I was afraid from the nightmares. I dreamt that the villagers came back and found out that I had friends… and they punished all of you for it, killing all of you." Tears were streaming from her eyes.

I understand. "I have dreams like those too."

She looked up at me through her teary eyes.

"…My brother… killed everyone in our clan. And because of him I was alone and people feared me, leaving me to die because of my other form. And then I was taken in by the Sharingan and I met the others. They became my family." Why am I telling her this? I… hate her? Right?

"I see…" Sakura sniffed. "We're the same."

She's right. "Yeah."

"I may not remember much, but I do remember seeing my entire family dying in front of me… I also remember moving place to place almost dying because I had no where. Other than that… I don't remember anything up until four years ago." She whispered. "But we're the same."

"Monsters should sick together." I smirk at her.

She frowns while hiding a smile, "Monster? Sorry, but I have a family now, too. They don't see me as a monster, do you?"

Her words struck me hard. She doesn't see me as a monster, just family. Surprising that in such a short amount of time these four girls have become part of our family. I shake my head as a no.

"Do you see me as a monster?" I ask.

"Not at all Glacier." She smiled.

"You're annoying."

"I know."

"You piss me off."

"I know."

Sakura leaned forward and hugged me, and my body reacted on it's own and hugged back. I'm not alone; I have a family that can understand me. And so does Sakura.

* * *

That's for reading! 

Anyway, I need help! I have a friend who needs my help so i'm helping him out and i need all of your help too! Ok so in the United States there aren't many Japan Towns. And now, the one in SF is going to be sold and possibly demolished! This place is very important to many people, including my friend; it's a part of his heritage. It would mean so much to me to if you could help us out! We can't let it get destroyed!

If you can, please go to this website: www.petitiononlinedotcom/jtown/petition.html and read about the matter and please sign the pettition! I'm counting on your help! Please!

Oh and by the way, if you help me out help out my friend, i'll..uhm... write more and make it even more interesting!


End file.
